


【佐樱】邂逅

by Vradica228



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vradica228/pseuds/Vradica228
Summary: 清水向，架空paro，原型设定和框架来自高达seed原版24集。佐助和樱的形象与性格参考的是疾风传初期。





	【佐樱】邂逅

一．  
春野樱生平第一次参加空中作战的结果比较悲催：和队伍失散不说，落单后还被突然出现的「晓」的运输机连人带机打了下来。

不过，掉下来之前她也击落了对方。

掉到海上后春野樱发现战斗机的导航仪失灵了，与此同时通讯信号也受到严重干扰。不知方位，求救无门。更惨的是她从驾驶舱出来时，一个海浪批头打来，再睁眼只能看着生存包顺着水流越来越远。

波涛汹涌，一点也不平静的海洋。

但总算天无绝人之路，春野樱坠落的地点附近恰好是一个热带小岛。于是她就揣着自己唯一的枪上岛了。在树丛中行走，远远的就能看到海洋。不到十分钟她快走出岛上雨林来到对面的海滩了。好小的无人岛啊——春野樱感叹道。

但事实证明，老天又给她开了一个玩笑。

春野樱刚一出雨林，就看到海滩上的MS——是之前被抢走的4架MS之一！在一低头，就看见一个人影领着背包从MS下走出来。

晓的士兵！

她跳到最近的礁石上准备进行狙击，刚要摸枪，敌人转头发现了她。春野樱一惊，举起枪「啪」「啪」开了几枪，子弹擦伤了他的肩膀但并没有打中。敌人反应极快，只没躲开最开始的一枪。春野樱边打边从礁石上下来时，对方已经躲在对面的岩石后。

春野樱双手拿枪，贴着岩石小心翼翼地靠近。

余光瞥到了对方逃走时落下的背包和枪，过了几秒，转而一步一步走到了枪的地方。此时她看清了敌人的长相，那是一个和她差不多大的少年。她举着枪死死盯着少年，少年亦握着短刀用同样犀利的目光对着她。短短几米的距离，似乎都能听到对方的呼吸声。

春野樱略微低头把他的枪往后一踢。枪开始滑行，此时少年突然握着刀就冲出来，春野樱急忙又开了几枪，少年边躲着子弹边单手爬上了岩石。子弹没了，春野樱跑到枪的位置环顾四周，确认暂时安全后拿起查枪端详款式。

突然感觉到一阵阴影——少年从岩石上跳了下来，一脚踢飞了她手上的枪，转身右手抓着她的手腕向左一扭，春野樱整个身子飞了出去，重重摔在了地上，来不及起身，少年瞬间移动到她身上用膝盖和脚压住了她的手，右手抓着她胸前的衣服，左手举着短刀就要刺下。

「啊——！！！！！」

宇智波佐助面无表情地把眼前这个炸毛少女的手脚捆了起来。缴了她的械，把枪和弹匣扔到海里。他表面上依旧波澜不惊，但内心的省略号已经有「…………」这么多了。

木叶军已经人才稀少到让一般百姓上战场了吗?不，既然已经能驾驶战斗机了，就一定接受过相关训练了。若说是以色诱敌的间谍，可这幅游击队似的打扮和蓬头垢面的样子也完全说服力。单人战斗随机应变能力也……非常不行。

真的是非常奇怪的女人。

「你，真的是木叶军的士兵吗？」宇智波佐助拉开自己的背包拿出止血胶布问道。顿了一下，又接着说道：「既没穿着战斗服，身上也没有证件。我还从未在战场上听过那样的叫声。」

春野樱脸上一阵红一阵白。对方因为她的尖叫发现她是一个女人，结果就没有痛下杀手，反而是把自己给绑了——是要把自己作为人质?审问她关于木叶军的情报?春野樱恨自己刚才的一时疏忽让对方钻了空子，自己现在只能任人宰割。

太气人了。声音本就透着一股子高傲不可一世，还用这么恶劣嘲讽的口气和她说话。她真恨不得冲上去狠狠揍他几下。

「那还真是对不起呢……」Shannaro！！！！！！

「可是是你击落了我们的运输机吧？我看到对面海岸上的战斗机了。」

「我也被你们打下来了！」春野樱到底没忍住回了他一句，变相回答了他的问题。

宇智波佐助他走到春野樱面前蹲下，居高临下的看着这个女人。女人也毫不掩饰自己内心的厌恶回瞪他。眼前的人完全没有成为敌方俘虏的自觉啊……佐助压低了声音声音又问了一次：「所属部队是什么，为什么单机在这片空域飞行？」

「我不是军人，没有所属部队！这种地方也不是我想来……哇啊！」春野樱挣扎着想要起身怼回去不成，跌了回去还滚了几圈。宇智波佐助看着她这滑稽的举动不由得小声地嗤笑一番，转身再没看她一眼走回了他的MS。

春野樱还从没被人轻视到这地步，恨不得用眼睛在他身上瞪出两个窟窿。忽然她想起了什么，撑起下巴朝他喊道：「喂！你是那个时候袭击Selempolis的那群人的其中之一吗？」

宇智波佐助听到这突如其来的问话停下脚步，稍微偏转了头，但没有回头看她。这举动足以让春野樱明白了发生了什么。

「我当时也在那里，在被你们破坏的Selempolis卫星上！」

至始至终，宇智波佐助也没有回头看向春野樱。他回到MS继续发送求救信息。电波状况比想象中还要糟糕，每个频道都是接收不到信息。他最后决定在太阳落山之前继续尝试联络。手指在键盘上舞动，晓的少年渐渐沉浸在工作之中。  
二．  
太阳没几个小时就要落下。木叶军这边，舰长自来也已经下达了搜救指令。这个半路遇上的少女他可不敢怠慢。虽然还不能完全确定她的身份，也八九不离十了。如果把这樱弄丢了，那个女人一定会一枪蹦了他。

「可恶，如果不是我之前受伤了，这次作业就应该是我去！那可是『晓』的领空啊！」漩涡鸣人穿着自己的架势服提着备用头盔坐在MS驾驶舱说道。那时候他受了伤，是春野樱威胁他必须在床上静养，并抢了鸣人的头盔跳到战斗机上。

旗木卡卡西没有鸣人那么担心，因为那个叫樱的孩子虽然实战经验不足，但是专业素质是过硬的。她活下来的可能性非常高。

「鸣人，」卡卡西朝着对讲机说，「那个孩子很厉害，她一定可以活下去的。」

「鹿丸已经把樱坠落的区域推算出来了。」

佐井在平台上调试数据，听见他们俩的对话，用一贯词不达意的话开解鸣人：「丑女平时就很顽强，这次也一定能活下来。说不定她被小岛上土著的王子救了起来呢？小说里都是这么写的。」

「佐井，小说里又不是真的，还有那里都是无人岛。」

晓这边，香磷在蛇小队的休息室急的团团转，满脑子都是佐助受伤后可怜兮兮看着她的样子，并时不时发出激动的尖叫。没有什么比这反差萌更令她在意的了。

刚才上司大蛇丸舔着舌头阴森森地对他们下达指示：「全体休息，明天再找。」

「他不是向来最宝贝佐助的吗？」。香磷擦着鼻血问。重吾站在窗边喂鸟，对香磷今天也在变样花痴佐助的行为习以为常，他回答说：「因为佐助很强。就算掉下去了，他还有MS在身边，不会有危险。」

鬼灯水月靠在沙发上吸着果冻斜眼打趣道：「信号这么差，找不到也是没办法的事情。说起来香磷你真的是很关心佐助呢~」

「哈？！我才没有关心他！！」香磷佯装正经地反驳道。

「担心是多余的啦。别说佐助本来就很强，就算掉到无人岛，凭那张小俊脸说不定也会有哪个海洋仙女被他迷倒顺手就救他了呐~」

海上的天气变幻莫测，刚刚还是晴天，此刻已经是阴云密布。对于从小在地球海洋国家长大的春野樱而言，她知道稍后肯定有一场大的暴风雨。她得去高一点的地方。

那个冷酷恶劣的敌人是指望不上的，肯定是任她自生自灭。

下巴、肩膀和膝盖并用，她像条毛毛虫一样一点点蠕动爬上一座坡度缓和的礁石，马上就要爬到顶了，突然天空雷鸣电闪，她一个重心不稳，整个人滚到一个水坑里。未几天空噼里啪啦下起了大雨，水位渐渐上升，她穿着的绿色军用夹克因吸水变得沉甸甸的，困在了水坑里动弹不得。

「可恶!」低声咒骂一句，海水立刻涌过来淹没了她全身。她在水屏住呼吸里不断挣扎，祈祷水位不要继续上涨。挣扎了一会儿，春野樱感觉又呼吸到了空气，但是并没有感觉到雨滴。她睁开眼，发现MS的盾牌正横在她的头顶上空。

诶?????

「喂，你到底在干什么？」宇智波佐助站在水坑旁的石头上问道。依旧是一副居高临下的态度，但是此刻对于差点溺水晕过去的春野樱而言，就算是敌人也他是世上最好的人。

「动不了。」

「哈？」

「我动不了了！快帮我一下！」

「你有命令人的立场吗？」所以说真的是一点也没把自己当俘虏看待吧。

「好啦好啦，求求你了好吗。」春野樱最终还是服软了，甚至带上点哭腔。

带着水花飞溅的脚步声响起，宇智波佐助最终走上前蹲了下来，扶着春野樱的肩膀把她从水坑里捞出来。

「没事吧？」他问道。

春野樱低着脸庞想要抬头道谢，刚说了「嗯，谢……」就说不出话了。眼前的少年一头黑发，容姿端丽，漆黑的眼珠无遮无拦地看着她的——她第一次看清楚少年的长相。少女浑身湿透，她似乎要抬头道谢，碧绿的猫眼看向他，话说了一半却没再说，留下一张小嘴半开半合。

相视无言。

春野樱不想面对这个少年的脸，心情有点复杂。她开口想要说些什么，忽然头发里有什么东西在动。她侧头一看，一只小螃蟹从她头发里爬了出来，爬到少年的肩膀，爬到一半啪掉到了水里。她再次看向少年，少年似乎终于忍不住了，低声笑了出来，看的春野樱一愣，随机满脸羞红，低声喊道：「螃蟹有什么好笑的！」

宇智波佐助再次开口讲话，但是已没有之前那股盛气凌人的态度了。清冷的男音缓缓道：「只是很少遇到这种情况。」

「晓的卫星上没有螃蟹吗？」春野樱边说边站了起来，跳到了雨中。被人绑了也被人救了，这叫什么什么意思。她下意识想离这个少年远一点。

「你要干什么？」他在她身后问道。「洗洗身子，全身都是沙子，很难受！」

三．

雨水洗去了她脸上的污垢，露出了她原本的面貌。少女自然而然地抬头面对风雨，向后展开肩膀，闭上双眼。那舒展的神情，是她因还活在此间的无上喜悦。活着对她而言，是这么美好的事情吗?

完全没意识到自己是一个手脚被捆绑住了的战俘的样子，真的很奇怪。

但……

不知是什么抚平了宇智波佐助绷紧了的神经，他带着本人都不知晓的笑意走到少女身后，勾着层层绳子刀刃向外，解开了束缚少女双手的绳索，然后跪下身去解绑住脚腕的。

佐助站起身，眼前的少女也转过身来看着她，原本乱遭遭的粉发柔顺地贴着她的脸庞，额头好宽啊……浅色的瞳孔满是惊讶和不解。佐助尴尬地转过身想要走，走了几步又停了下来，开口道：「没武器的你也没什么大不了的。」

「你说什么？！」樱不服气的反驳道，她再一次被嘲讽了实力——同时也把她拉回了现实，刚才那一瞬间的温柔果然是幻觉。晓的士兵怎么可能看得起敌人?

「有反驳我的时间不如找找自己衣服里的螃蟹。」

樱听罢立刻开始抖动衣服。之前的遭遇使得樱认为这句话并没有包含任何调戏的意味，等她反应过来说话的人是个男性时，她已经快要把衣服拉过胸口了。樱迅速放下衣服看向对方，发现对方根本没有回过头。看起来还是个绅士，樱一边整理着自己的衣服一边盯着对方远去的背影这样想到。

被耍了嘲讽了好几次的樱似乎激发了潜藏多年的里人格，她热切地希望能看到他丢脸的场景。不知是不是上天听到了她的愿望，下一秒樱瞪大着眼睛看到对方走着走着平地脚滑，摔进了水坑里。

春野樱觉得自己倒了一天的霉都值了！！

雨势变小了，和刚才的凶猛相比可说是柔和多了。

佐助狼狈地从水坑里爬了起来，恍惚间他听到了混杂着雨声的欢呼声。他红着脸就着雨水往后抓了一下脑袋，他可不是故意看到那种画面的，都是那个女人自己太不注意了。

那宽大衣服下，是纤细而匀称的少女的腰肢。

热带海洋上的雨来得快去的也快，傍晚时分雨已经彻底停了。晴朗的夜幕下，一盘圆月缓缓升起。

无人岛上的洞穴里，春野樱裹了裹身上的毛毯，看着点燃的篝火失神。她的衣服全都湿透了，只能夹在篝火旁慢慢烤干。毛毯是那个少年给她的，毯子下她也只穿了贴身的衣物。脚边是食物的包装袋。那时她刚披上毛毯后，那个少年就走了进来，一言不发的把食物放在她脚边后，走到了洞穴的另一边坐下调整休息。

「电波状态很差，今晚必须在这里过夜了。」就在樱以为对方不会再理她时，对方突出了这句话。「那还不是因为打仗的原因。」少女带着指责的意味说道。

无论如何，对方是自己的敌人，这一事实是不会改变的。

「那是因为你们那边先使用了核武器。」佐助不置可否，丢出了这句话。樱也不知道回复什么了。

「就算是敌人的食物，那也是食物。你的包裹被海水冲走了吧。」

饥饿使得春野樱最终还是拿起了敌人的食物。她借着吃东西的方便低下头，垂下的刘海遮挡住了自己的眼睛，碧绿色的猫眼不停地偷瞄对方。那个少年靠着石壁像武士一样的坐了下来。放佛穿在他身上的不是贴身的战斗服，而是武士的白褂。

张扬的黑发，棱角分明的五官。狭长的黑眼，高挺的鼻子，时刻抿紧的嘴唇。以她的专业的眼光看，身材也非常棒，万里挑一……虽然是敌人，但除了一开始很粗暴以外，完全可以称得上是得体有礼。可以说，她现在还能坐在这里吃着他的食物打量他，完全可以说是这个人大发慈悲，对她很纵容啊。

危险的男人，一不留神就会陷入他用长相和温柔编织出的陷阱来。樱咬着压缩棉包如是想。

佐助往柴里扔了一块木头，木头被火焰点燃，发出霹雳啪啦的响声，然后又靠回石壁保持着之前的姿势闭目养神。这座无人的小岛上几乎没有什么动物，洞内洞外就只有篝火燃烧的声音。

樱实在看不下去了。她越想越不明白就这样，各自偏安一隅，呆一晚上？？

过分的安静让樱浑身别扭，也不管对方是否会回应，开口问道：「喂，你不把我绑起来真的可以吗？」佐助睁开了眼透过火光看向了她，没有回复。

「如果我抢走了你的枪，形势就会逆转，到时候，傻了的可是你哦。」

如果蛇小队的人在场的话，一定会对佐助的反应大吃一惊。平时冷冰冰的，既使作战立功了情绪也没什么起伏的佐助居然会在一天之内笑好几次。而佐助已经不记得最后一次在人前笑出声是什么时候了。

他闻言忍不住侧头低声嗤笑，笑够了以后，他看着这个少女像被惹怒的猫咪一样随时要扑过来的样子，用一种难以置信的语气讲道：「你还没认清楚实力的差距吗？」

「如果你想夺枪，我就杀了你。」

四．  
清冷的少年向来凭力量说话，但也不想因为少言寡语而造成误解。他虽然因为种种原因没有杀了她，但这不代表会就此纵容对方肆意妄为。

他们可是敌人。

「不想死的话，就别想那种事。既然在Selempolis解体时捡了条命，那就多少珍惜一点。」

佐助从容不迫的坦白让樱不得不憋住想要反驳的话，否则只会显得她本人无能狂怒，只能别过脸闷闷地自言自语：「明明是晓的人，居然担心我的生命安全。」

不讲理的女人，佐助腹诽道，得了便宜还卖乖。

「Selempolis……我们一开始没想到会变成那样。」顿了顿，佐助带着一点后悔的情绪缓缓开始讲道，「本来只要抢走『柱间』制造的MS就可以了。」

「现在说这些有什么用？」实在无法忍受对方的傲慢，樱呛了回去。「说到底，你们攻击破坏了殖民卫星是事实吧！」在别的方面，她可以理解对方的行为，但是说到selempolis却不可以。

始终与别国和谐共处的殖民卫星因为参战国的阴谋而被迫卷入战争中，甚至整个卫星被破坏至彻底粉碎解体。而始作俑者却轻描淡写的为自己辩解开脱罪责，这是樱无法忍受的事情。

「宣称自己是中立的千手国却在自己的殖民卫星上制造了MS也是事实。」佐助皱起眉头反驳到，不明白这个女人为何突然如此激动。「宣称中立，却帮着敌人木叶军制造那种东西。难道让我们坐以待毙吗？」

樱的拳头渐渐握紧，继续与之争论：「地球这边也是啊！如果不是你们攻击地球，把地球搞的一团糟的话！」

话音刚落，佐助的眼神立刻变得凶狠起来。漆黑深邃的瞳孔死死盯着樱的，放佛樱再多讲一句他就会冲上前掐死她。

也在气头上的樱也狠狠地瞪了回去。每个人的眼里都燃烧着怒火，谁都丝毫不肯退让。

「我的族人，我的母亲，当时都在『南贺卫星』上。」佐助压抑着疯狂的感情，一字一顿地讲述一切的开端。「对普通的农业卫星投放核弹，无辜的人一瞬间全都死了。地球的联合政府，连小孩子都不肯放过……」他又回到了那个满是血色和绝望的记忆中，嘶哑地低吼道：「我们当然要复仇啊！」

篝火依旧在燃烧。

「但是，」良久，樱才拼凑起力气甩出了一句话。「同样的，我认识的很多人，很多无辜的人，因为你们的攻击死了！」

没什么可说的了，佐助想。他侧躺了下来，闭上了眼睛。 

「你这个人，真的烦死了。」

樱裹着毛毯走出了洞穴，她可不能再激动的情绪下和那人共处一室。她不能保证自己真的什么都不做。

月光洒下，给灰色MS上铺上一层淡淡的光晕。静谧如雕像一般的MS，却是战争兵器。樱在第一次看见这MS的时，就预想到selempolis会走上分崩离析的命运——尽管她不愿意承认。

和平而又繁华的，她的祖国最引以为豪的殖民卫星。那时卫星上的人谁也没预料到战火会波及至此。她逆着人流跑到了千手的秘密工厂，打开天台的大门，却看到了只有「柱间」开发社才能制造出来的，5架最新式的MS在炮击声和战火声中在卡车上静静沉睡，等待着谁来开启动它。

春野樱有那么一瞬间对自己的国家打从心底产生了厌恶。那个教导樱何为和平的师傅，背叛了当初的教导。

身为中立国家，接受和平中立教育的樱自然最清楚战争的导火线是什么。她当时便厌恶恶心联合政府的残忍无情，也感受到了那个少年对地球联合政府浓浓的恨意。他恨地球，这是在自然不过的事情。可他们是敌人。樱生于地球，长于地球，地球上有她迄今为止所有的美好的与悲伤的记忆。她不能接受晓破坏地球。

如果能把战争的根源就此破坏掉就好了，樱如是想。风吹起了樱色的头发，冷静下来的樱转身准备进洞，却发现佐助快要睡着了。

「喂！你就这么睡了吗?！」这回轮到樱惊讶了。她怎么也没想到对方居然睡着了。

「吵死了……」佐助凶巴巴地骂了一句后就没声了，他刚到地球就又是调动又是被迫降，他太累了，以至于刚躺下睡意就汹涌袭来，完全忘记还有敌人在旁。

樱凑上前去，皱着眉头打量着佐助的睡脸，可惜此时她无暇欣赏绝世美男子的睡颜。她真心为这个人感到担忧。这个人一直在嘲讽自己的实力和经验，却在敌人面前毫无防备的睡下。万一被偷袭了怎么办?还不把枪还藏好了……等等，枪??

樱的视线移到挂在佐助腰间的那把枪上。

五．

只要拿到了枪，形势就会逆转。思索一番，春野樱便裹了裹身上的毯子，蹑手蹑脚地走近那个人。

从毛毯下伸出了手，屏气凝神地，小心翼翼地弯下腰——这是个好机会，春野樱对自己说。马上，手已经要摸到枪匣的皮带了——这个人活该，春野樱在内心嘲笑道，如此大意，让她钻了空子。不要急，不用慌，还差一点点，就只这差这一点了，马上就可以……

手在半空中止不住地颤抖，始终没有碰到枪柄。

「你想夺枪，我就杀了你。」俊朗的少年开怀大笑后便正经了脸色，向她表明了身为敌人的底线。

篝火燃烧着，突然传出小小的炸裂声，春野樱身形一惊，紧接着身下又传来呻吟声，「晓」的少年迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛。情况突如其来，她一惊一乍地，下意识的抓住枪并把毛毯扔到了那个人的身上，随机后跳到洞穴的另一边。

看着那个无名少女半跪在对面将手枪上膛的瞬间，宇智波佐助摸起军用小刀，做出准备战斗的姿势。

「你……」「抱歉！」樱举着枪打断了佐助的质问，「我不想向你开枪！但是，那个东西还会攻击地球吧！」解释并没有使眼前的少年放下刀，他楞了一下，依旧警惕地看着自己。

方寸大乱，拿着枪不住地颤抖的春野樱拼命地解释：「我很明白制造它们是『千手』的错，但是，那个，那架MS会杀很多地球人吧！」自己的性命已然无关精要，只要对方心软就好了，只要对方不会攻击地球就好了，只要这样就好了……

「那你就开枪吧。」宇智波佐助并不会听到她内心的期望。他的脸色变得更加严肃严肃，目光也紧紧锁定了樱，她的一举一动皆在他的掌握之下。

「扣下那架机体扳机的人是我。」罔顾眼前樱悲伤的模样，佐助再一次将冰冷的事实摆在她的眼前。「我是『晓』的驾驶员，我不会让你碰那架机体的。如果你无论如何坚持如此的话，我就杀了你。」

因为无论之前发生了什么，他们都是敌人，这一点是不会改变的。

樱的呼吸声越来越粗重，而佐助也紧张了起来。汗从粉色的头发下滑落，眼角也溢出了生理性泪水。她的大脑一片混乱，破碎的画面和言语在大脑中不断闪现：

「只要你是那台MS的驾驶员，你和我就是敌人……」  
「天真的家伙。」  
「保持中立和平。」  
「『晓』的士兵攻击了selempolis！」  
「你吵死了。」  
「果然，必须要有一方被毁灭吗？」——对方手中的刀刃反射着冷峻的光，随时会刺向眼前的自己。

……………………不管会落到哪里，不管会不会伤到自己，春野樱闭着眼将上膛的手枪扔了出去。

「啪」的一声巨响回荡在小小的洞穴内。春野樱天旋地转，茫然地睁开眼，看到手枪和弹匣分离躺在一测，枪头冒着烟。而自己被巨大的阴影所笼罩。

宇智波佐助也看向了枪最后被扔到哪里后，转头生气地看着身下的少女，像教训小孩子似的喊道：「哪有人会把开了保险的枪扔出去啊？」「对……对不起……」 一时间还没反应过来的樱怯生生地说。

真是的，这家伙到底怎么搞的啊。佐助从樱爬起来起来，靠着墙坐下后忍俊不禁地感叹。刚才对峙时他就发现了这个女孩状态十分不稳定，搞不好会做出什么伤人伤己的事情……没想到直接把枪扔了出去。

「不……所以……那个……」樱也跪坐起来，双手紧张的放在胸口。她看着少年一副对自己无可奈何的样子，还是有点不明白刚才到底发生了什么。「啊，」她低声惊呼，少年的腰侧流血了，「那个伤，是刚才造成的吗？？」

这个人，刚才救了自己吗？

「没什么。」佐助别着头站了起来，往自己的背包走去。不想理身后樱的声音。「不用在意。」他拉起了背包准备出去包扎，被樱一把抓住包裹。「给我吧，我来包扎！」  
「我自己就可以了！」佐助把背包往自己身边拉，「说了让我来的！」樱也往她那边啦。「真的不用！」佐助不断提抗拒。「就让我来吧！」樱不停地把背包往自己的怀扯，别扭地看着佐助：「不然这样我就欠你人情了不是吗」还是救命之恩。「多少让我还一点嘛！」

佐助服软了，因为他实在争不过这个固执的家伙。略微低头后忽然睁大眼睛，扔下背包走到一边背对着樱。听见樱抱着包走来的声音，他尴尬地说道：「在那之前，能先把衣服穿上吗？」他才反应过来，樱也才反应过来。樱的衣服还在篝火旁烤着，现在樱身上只着内衣。

身后的女孩红着脸尖叫着蹲在地上，而佐助只能红着脸努力忘掉之前一览无余的玲珑曲线。他一边往洞外走，一边别扭地说。「衣服，应该已经干了。」

他们迎来了一段短暂而又令人无比怀念的真正的和平共处时间。

肌肉紧实，充满力量，浑身上下大大小小的伤口也不少，好拼命的人啊……樱一边给用绷带缠绕佐助的腰时一边观察到。

而佐助则抬着胳膊，打量着自己身前女孩眼神专注，不带任何绮念地包扎他的身体……这个人和在「蛇小队」的那群人真是一点也不一样。

「放心，」樱一边进行最后的打结工作一边说道，「只有这件事我做的一定比你好。」

打结完毕，樱抬起头迎向注视着她的双眼，自信一笑。

「我是学医的。」

尾声

清晨，佐助是被手腕上的信号提示音给吵醒的。他激动地跑出洞穴奔向自己的MS，脚步声大的把樱也吵醒了。樱清醒后放下盖在自己身上的毯子，跑出去问道：

「怎么了？」

「无线电恢复了！」MS上传来了佐助明显激动了的声音。与此同时，木叶这边的旗木卡卡西和漩涡鸣人，以及蛇小队的重吾两路人马正在往这边赶来。他们一同在早上收到这座岛屿昨天发射过的两次求救信号。一次是樱，一次是佐助。

佐助从MS上下来向樱告知：「救援在朝这里来，还有别的从海面上来，是在你的机体那边。」他边说边指向自己的MS，「我必须把这个藏起来。」

看着发出惊讶声音一脸惊讶的樱，佐助认真地解释道：「可以的话，我不想在这里开战。」声音缓和真诚，和昨天简直判若两人。

佐助曾经是家族里最害怕战争的人，只是现在说出来没有人会相信，也几乎没有人记得了。

樱被他的话语所感染，也没有了昨天的剑拔弩张，欣慰地说：「那，我也会战斗机那边了。我会躲起来注意情况的。」

樱最后看了一眼晓抢走的MS，佐助也在看着她。

有句话，说来你一定不会相信，如果可以停留在此时此刻该多好。

「那，」樱朝着少年礼貌地笑了笑，「再见。」转身缓缓走向岛的另一端，心里却不完全只是欢喜，一步一步，也不知道在怀念什么。

像是要留住什么一样，佐助朝着那渐行渐远的少女喊道：「你不是木叶军对吧？！」

「不是！」少女的声音从另一端传来。

「我是Sakura，你呢？」似是要传递些什么，少女大声地问道，声音到达了少年内心柔软的地方。

「Sasuke。」

他们带着彼此毫不知晓的笑意，怀揣着彼此都不知道的心意，回到了属于他们的地方。岛上的一天一夜，除了他们本人外，无人知晓。

一切只是一场意外的、美丽的、却又命中注定的邂逅。

————完—————

**Author's Note:**

> 这个脑洞在我萌上佐樱后一天失眠了想到的。因为我很喜欢高达SEED里阿斯兰和卡嘉莉的配对，尤其是原版23~24两集专门讲这两个人相遇的事情。  
在我眼里这两对cp有很多共同点，但是佐助不是阿斯兰，樱也不是卡嘉莉，但因为佐樱借用了AC的故事，加上我文笔不够，所以这里的佐樱染上了很重的AC的影子。  
整篇文章想表达的就是“邂逅”二字。佐樱有一个萌点——当年来看是虐点——互杀，或者也可以说是相爱相杀。就这这个原因我觉得假如佐樱在此之前从未相遇后他们彼此敌对又无可避免地互相吸引，于是一来二去就出现了这篇文。很多地方都很不成熟。
> 
> 最后是一个可有可无的彩蛋：
> 
> 8年以后，宇智波佐良娜向父亲发出触及灵魂的提问：  
「爸爸，你不是最讨厌花痴的女人嘛，为什么最后娶了妈妈？」  
「……因为你妈妈很厉害。」  
「妈妈做了什么？」  
「见面的第一天就拿枪打中了我三次。」  
从此，在佐良娜心目中，妈妈变成了最强的人。


End file.
